As good as it could be
by chookoroohodooo
Summary: Karkat's life is not as good as it could be. A movie night with a certain coolkid ends up being the perfect antidote. Just a fluffy little Davekat oneshot. Rated T for language, because honestly, were you expectiong something with Karkat to be clean?


All I can say is "I hope you guys like davekat. :o) hOnk hOnk"

* * *

Karkat sighed. His stupid fucking morail had just murdered some of his stupid fucking "friends," if you could even call them that. On top of it all, the matriorb had just been destroyed. Fucking wonderful. His life was horrible, nowhere near as good as it could be.

A familiar ding sounded from Karkat's computer. He didn't even look up from his book, not wanting to deal with one of his friend's stupid shit. Unless it was— but no, it probably wasn't.

It dinged, and dinged again. Shit. Karkat hesitated, and when there were no more dings, he sighed in relief. He was apparently too early in assuming the beeping was done, though. Suddenly, a wave of dings started spewing out of the small speakers on his husktop, and he sighed again, this time in frustration, slamming his head down onto his pillow. He let out a muffled string of curses, before blindly throwing his book at the small computer resting on his desk. Unsurprisingly, it did nothing.

Karkat groaned and walked over to it, flipping it open to stop the constant wave of loud dings.

He had four hundred and thirteen new messages. Fucking wonderful. Oh— wait; they were all blood red. He didn't quite mind anymore. In fact, his heart jumped a little. His life just got a little better, but it was still far from as good as it could be.

He quickly opened the messages tab, to see that all of the messages were just Dave pestering and unpestering him in rapid succession. It was a common tactic to get someone to check his or her messages.

Karkat replied quickly, a small smile gracing his usually scrunched features. His response was worded to sound much angrier than he really was, as was customary for him. He could never really be angry at the face behind the red text.

CG: WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT, FUCKASS?

CG: I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS

TG: i'm just bored

CG: 413 NEW MESSAGES TO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE FUCKING BORED? THE FUCK, STRIDER

CG: FUCK YOU, JUST GO GET YOUR ASS LICKED BY TEREZI LIKE USUAL

TG: cant

TG: terezi and the mayor are working on a surprise and i cant see it till its done

CG: AND THAT'S MY PROBLEM WHY?

TG: i was just wondering if you wanted to chill

CG: NO WAY AM I WALKING ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE METIOR TO SEE YOUR SORRY ASS

TG: i have a few human romcoms that youve never watched

CG: WHEN DID YOU SAY I SHOULD MEET YOU, ASSFUCK?

TG: nope

TG: for refusing originally you have to admit youre just coming to get some of these coolkid lips

CG: SO YOU'RE OFFERING, DOUCHEFUCK?

TG: yep but only if you dont comment about anything through the whole movie

CG: WHATEVER FUCKASS

Karkat's heart always jumped a little whenever Dave flirted with him like that, but he knew it was just a joke.

Despite what he was saying, Karkat was actually really fucking excited to watch a movie with Dave. A chance to get closer to him, and to maybe "accidentally fall asleep" on the coolkid's lap, was amazing to Karkat.

* * *

Karkat arrived at Dave's respiteblock a little while later, carrying nothing but a blanket. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Dave, who, as usual, was wearing his god tier pajamas and signature glasses.

Dave ushered Karkat inside and onto the couch, which had a DVD player and TV set up in front of it. Dave and Karkat made small talk across the hallway while Dave popped a bowl of popcorn in the small nutriblock that each respiteblock had installed onto it. Karkat's life seemed much better right then, but it still wasn't as good as it could be.

Soon Dave came back and plopped his very sexy (in Karkat's opinion) ass down next to Karkat's, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Without further ado, he started the movie.

Karkat had to admit, for something that was made by a crew of shitty humans, it was pretty gogdamned good. He was so intrigued by it that he didn't talk the entire time.

At some point through the movie, Karkat found himself curled up in Dave's lap, Dave's arm gently wrapped around his back. Karkat loved to see the coolkid show signs of affection like this, especially when they were directed at Karkat himself. He knew that this was what the real Dave was like, not the douchey prick that he presented himself as.

"Hmm…" Dave murmured as the credits rolled. Karkat looked at him questioningly, watching as Dave reached up and took his scared shades off. Karkat loved when he did that, because he'd get to see his beautiful, intelligent, caring blood-red eyes.

"You followed our deal. I guess I gotta pay up."

Karkat looked bewildered for a moment, but then he remembered, his cheeks flushing red.

He opened his mouth to tell Dave to stop fucking with him, but Dave's lips pushing gently into his own stopped him. It was a slow, soft, loving kiss. Right as Karkat started to kiss back, Dave pulled away.

Even if it was a joke, even if Dave was just trying to fuck up his feelings, Karkat didn't care. His life was fucking awesome now. But… It still wasn't as good as it could be.

"How do you weird-ass trolls say it again...?" Dave trailed off. After thinking for a second, he said, "Ah. That's it. Flushed for you." He gave Karkat a rare genuine smile, and Karkat knew he wasn't fucking with him.

Karkat responded by clutching at Dave Strider's shirt, pulling him in for another kiss.

Karkat's life was perfect; as good as it could be.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
